Invidia
Kiriko Yukimura, better known by her in-game call-sign Invidia, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Invidia wears a dull gold skin-tight bodysuit with a strap running from her right shoulder across to her left waist holding both her quiver and a shoulder pad. On her right arm, Invidia wears a dark silver, armored gauntlet and a special glove to assist her when she nocks an arrow. Her left arm features another dark silver gauntlet and a glove to help her keep a grip on her Ambrosia bow. She wears a belt that holds a sword sheathe on either side, and this belt also connects to the thigh holsters for her Desert Eagles; the reasoning behind the sword sheathes is to store her bow in their individual sword forms. A set of armored greaves are worn on Invidia's shins, which are worn in conjunction with a set of combat boots; both of which feature a green color scheme. Casual wear for Invidia consists of a green blouse with a pink skirt, a dull gold half jacket, her archer gloves, and high-top sneakers in silver. She also keeps her hair in a braid when casually roaming ELO. Personality Being raised to be a lady, Invidia has a very polite and noble tone. She always uses proper honorifics, regardless of who she speaks to. Discipline is also a major factor in her personality, using disciplined techniques and carrying out any instruction she is given to the letter. Under this noble persona, Invidia seeks to be a more casual and laid-back person. Whenever she's with her friends, Invidia will display a more relaxed and loosened personality that easily attracts friends. When around her squadron's captain, she becomes bashful and shy, though does have a tendency to unintentionally lash out against him to vent her pent-up feelings. Envy lies hidden beneath this casual facade, where Invidia is quick to become jealous of anything she is interested in, but does not have. For example, Invidia may become jealous of a girl who has a bigger bust than her, as her own chest is of modest size. When it comes to boys, Invidia will uphold her noble self; in turn, she expects immense respect towards her. Should someone perform an act she deems disrespectful, Invidia will provide a short, brief rant on what the person has done wrong and what they should do to make it up to her. Background Due to the nature of her parents' work, Kiriko was raised to be noble. Her father was the CEO of a technology company that provided electronic repairs, as well as the distribution of other types of technology; her mother was an archery teacher who acts as an executive member of an archery school. Since Invidia was raised with such high expectations, she is very polite and frequently addresses people by their proper honorifics. In spite of this, Kiriko hides a deep envy towards average kids; she was jealous of how freely they acted, with little to no regard for upholding an overly-noble persona. Very rarely did Invidia have free time, as she dedicated most of her time to studying technology and mastery of the bow and arrow in the hopes that she could follow in either of her parent's footsteps. Whenever she did have free time, she would spend time on the internet and read about things that truly interested her. She did indeed enjoy learning about technology and archery, but found anime to be a highly intriguing thing. Deciding that they could spoil their child a little, Kiriko's parents gifted upon her a copy of Evoked Legends Online and the necessary hardware to run it. With her knowledge of archery, Kiriko chose to become an elf and set out to become a well-known archer. Not long after making a reputation for herself, a group of governmental officials approached her with the proposition of joining an elite team dedicated to stopping local threats that could potentially endanger reality. Kiriko is now a member of the Sin Squadron, operating as an agent under the call-sign "Invidia". Relationships TBA Abilities Invidia's Elven avatar grants her enhanced senses, as well as enhanced accuracy with ranged weapons. With her compound bow/short-sword hybrid Ambrosia, Invidia is able to fire arrows with pin-point accuracy. Having already mastered archery from her mother's job, Invidia wields her bow with deadly accuracy. As the support agent of the Sin Squadron, Invidia commonly fires arrows made of healing energy towards her teammates to keep up their health; a three-second gap between arrow draws is common for Invidia, as she needs a moment for her healing arrows to generate. As far as sidearms go, Invidia carries with her a pair of Desert Eagle pistols that are chambered for .50 Action Express rounds. Both feature a brushed-chrome finish, a muzzle break, and an EOTech sight. When engaging enemies, Invidia will use carbon arrows with multiple different arrowheads for different purposes. While she has many arrowhead types, the more common ones Invidia uses are: * Carbon-alloy impact arrows - the most basic arrow Invidia has with her. * Micro-Explosive arrows - An arrow with a micro-explosive for its arrowhead, meant for triggering explosions or dealing a bit more damage than the impact arrows. * Air-burst Fragmentation arrows - When triggered, this arrow splits apart and can ricochet off walls to a limited degree. * Tracer-recon arrows - Invidia can track her target up to 50 meters from where she currently is. * Sonic Disruption arrows - This arrow type emits a high-frequency hum that can break glass or temporarily disrupt an enemy's concentration. Aside from her ranged weapons, Invidia can utilize magic to limited degrees, due to a lack of use. Her specialization is in illusionary magic, used to trick and confuse her opponents by giving them a false after-image of where her arrows are fired. A unique function of her Ambrosia bow is its ability to split apart into a pair of short-swords. Normally, Invidia wields the dual short-swords in a reverse grip, with the hilt facing in front and the blades facing behind. It helps out with switching between the bow form and the dual blades, since Invidia can just pull the bow in half or connect the hilts of the swords to easily swap. She's not as proficient in wielding the swords as she is with wielding the bow, but she knows enough about swords to use them efficiently. Trivia * Invidia translates to "Envy" in Latin. * Invidia is partially inspired by Hanzo. * The namesake of her bow/sword hybrid is named after the food of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. In the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan, Ambrosia has partial healing properties when consumed by demigods. In actual mythology, Ambrosia is said to bring longevity and immortality to whoever consumed it. * Invidia has the second smallest bust of the Sin Squadron, being slightly smaller than a D-cup. Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Female Category:Elf (ELO) Category:Character